Ristaccia (PV)
Ristaccia is the third PV in the Epic by order of release ; however, it serves as the prologue of the Zektbach series, giving snippets of most of the major events from Prologue to Chapter 4 and introducing much of the main cast from said Chapters. The song used in this video is a slightly modified and shortened version of Overture - Ristaccia, the third track from the first music CD, composed by Zektbach with lyrics by goro. Its vocalist(s) are unknown ; its VJ is MAYA. Its first music appearance was in Beatmania IIDX 15 DJ TROOPERS. Events This PV serves to narrate the prologue and give an overview of all events pertaining to the Ristaccia CD. The first scene shown after the title depicts the four Ristaccia Swords wielders from this album. First comes Hannes Farrugia, followed by Nox Catorce, Shamshir Zamouk and finally Matin Catorce. All of them only show their face, have their eyes closed as if they were sleeping, and are depicted against what looks like a static background. Meanwhile, a solist female singer is heard lamenting. After Matin's portrait has been shown, the screen is dyed in fuschia, Ristaccia's colour, and soon transforms into one of its hexagonal vortexes, as the music transforms into a modern, rapid beat. The vortex is very short, and for a split second, L'erisia's fuschia silhouette is seen at its end. It then explodes and a seemingly infinite flow of number patterns and complex equations form a vortex of their own, as a choir rises. At the end of this second vortex of numbers, it is this time Earth that can be seen. The camera then plunges down on Earth, where the remains of the Ouroboros Ark are visible. Seven hands then grab the Ristaccia pieces, symbolizing the acquisition of the gem by the eight races. These hands quickly fade out, and their shadows form the shape of a girl that now sits on a throne, right in the remains of the Ark, with her face veiled, and a sword that looks like Trisagion held in her hands. The camera then travels slowly up into the clouds. All of a sudden, a quick vertical ray of fuschia light appears and dyes the entire screen in that colour once again. Then, a massive crowd is pictured, standing before what seems like a palace, as the screen quickly flashes to let us see Joah and L'erisia descending on the land. Joah suddenly grows four pairs of angelic wings. What follows is an almost subliminal depiction of Joah with that same constant fuschia, with a real close up to his face. The scene then changes. The four Ristaccia swords that the CD later tells us about are then shown firmly planted in the land, seemingly comprised of mountains, as if they were gigantic. From left to right, we can see Apocalypse, Trisagion, La Colada d'El Cid, and Tyrfing. Afterwards, L'erisia appears inbetween them, as clouds quickly run through the sky, and the swords all fade to black and evaporate, with the scenery being cut by black lines drawing Joah's face once more, before he collapses back to reveal a mural painting. This painting serves to sum up all of the events from Chapters 1 through 4 ; first, Shamshir is shown performing her battle dance, being condemned and destroying Azuellgatt. Then, Lien can be seen using an alambic, creating the royal twins, and finally his corpse lies at Shamshir's feet. What follows is a depiction of Nox and Matin holding their respectives blades, first back to back, and then facing each other. Matin finally kneels behind Nox's back with him dressed in a completely different outfit. Finally, Hannes is pictured "floating" above kneeling people, preaching to them, and finally being worshipped by them, before setting her home on fire. A quick "realistic" image of Shamshir after she has slain Lien is shown, after which the camera plunges right into her eye, revealing a sort of round mirror. Around this mirror slowly spin the ever-present L'erisia and Joah, and inside it, some of the events from earlier are told to us again, except using more detailed images instead of a simplistic mural. Shamshir is thus seen with blank eyes and her face stained with blood ; the twins' faces show signs of despair, joy or surprise. Each time, an eye transitions us to the next image ; and the scene ends with a close-up on Matin. The next scene focuses on Nox only. He screams (although he cannot be heard), holds his face with wide eyes, convulses in all directions, brutally cuts his braid,(He holds his sword in his right hand even though he's left handed for strange reasons) and finally falls to the ground. As Nox just lies on the ground without a sign of life, both his sister and Hannes approach him. The former intends to grab him, but is too slow ; and the latter instead wraps her arms around him, and as he wakes up, rests her head on his shoulder before floating up with him in the air, and falling back down. The next image comprises Nox on the right and Hannes on the left. Both are wearing way more detailed and way richer clothes than they usually do, as if both now held a royal position ; something further supported by the fact that Hannes now wears a crown. Microscopic fuschia particles are carried around in the air, as if flown by the wind ; then, a zoom shows both characters holding Tyrfing.(You can also see half of the Apocalypse.) A very fast transition brings us to a very quickly changing scene, with a camera that rapidly travels all over the depicted characters, and where the fuschia particles continue to float in the air. First, Shamshir is seen performing her battle dance directly in front of our eyes ; as we observe La Colada d'El Cid, it spins around to reveal Tyrfing, and we can see Nox swinging in and closing his eyes. A zoom on Tyrfing transforms it into Apocalypse, and Hannes performs a fast swing, before another swing turns her sword into Trisagion and reveals Matin fighting with it, her face showing guilt and sadness. Trisagion then transforms back into La Colada d'El Cid, and the characters loop back around, with different moves, and at an even faster speed. As Matin is showed again, she raises Trisagion up in the air, and the camera travels up its blade, finally transitioning to the video's final image. This last image shows all of the characters from the PV, as if to bring together all of the scenes witnessed in it. The center column is comprised, from bottom to top, of L'erisia, Joah and Lien. Matin is on the left, with Shamshir above her ; Hannes is on the right, with Nox below her. The characters from the front row either look at the viewer, or, in Lien's case, have their eyes closed. Those on the left look in that direction, and those on the right look to the right themselves. This picture transitions into the credits with the same static than the one at the start of the video. Video Analysis Trivia Category:Media